Life
by A.Nightmare.You.Love
Summary: This is a story about the lives of two people who grew up together. And how their lives became so entwined with one another, anything else then how they wound up would have been wrong. This is a story about Axel and Roxas.


**Life**

**The title is self-explanatory. I am not going through every damn day up until they die, just to a certain age and I refuse to do every day. A country song I can't remember anything about inspired this, but the song is good. And I'm a rocker, so that says it's good. But this isn't a songfic; this is a story about the lives of two people who grew up together. And how their lives became so entwined with one another, anything else then how they wound up would have been wrong. This is a story about two boys who had to deal with growing up and living their lives. This is a story about Axel and Roxas. **

**Warnings: AxelRoxas, RikuSora, AxelSora, RikuRoxas, and KairiNamine will occur. And yes, I am a fan of RoxasRiku, which is why I have it in most of my fics, but I'm mainly an AxelRoxas fan. And by mainly, I mean I'm a card caring member fan (I wish…does****anyone know if an actual club**_** exists?**_** Or where I could find the website or something?). The following fic also contains swearing, lemon, OOCness and-God forbid-**_**fluff. **_

DiZ-claimer: Yeah, _sure_ I own Kingdom Hearts. And Axel's the Tooth Fairy, Xemnas works at Victoria Secrets as a model, Roxas and Sora are Santa's elves, and…hey, I could make that into a fic…ignore me. I don't own crap save the bloody OCs. And the previously mentioned bad idea. 

**Dedication: To anyone and everyone who read this and reviews to tell me about how they honestly feel about it. Arigato! **

"C'mon Roxas, we gotta drop you off," the small boy with big sapphire eyes full of childish innocence said, his spiky chocolate locks bouncing as he lead a smaller boy. The younger's blond hair was spiked more on one side and his blue eyes were a colder, icy shade not as innocent or young as his older brother's.

"Sorwa. Sorwa, can't I can't go whish you?"

"No, Roxas, I'm in _First Grade_ and you're in _Kindergarten_. Don't worry, Miss Clary is really nice," Sora told his little brother reassuringly as he tugged the blond through the crowded playground full of parents dropping their children off for the first day of school. Emily **(1)** had to leave the boys so she could get to work on time and trusted Sora to take care of Roxas since the death of their father before the young blond had even been born. She had almost lost Roxas from the shock of finding out that her husband had been in a fatal car accident.

Sora carefully maneuvered their way to a woman with pale blond hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, keeping a good grip on Roxas. Once they reached her she looked around for Sora's mother, whom she had met last year, until the brunette spoke.

"Mommy had to go to work, so I'm dropping off Roxas. Roxas, this is Miss Clary and her daughter Namine," Sora said, pointing out the small girl clutching her mother's skirt. Her hair was the same pale blonde but unlike her mother, who had warm brown eyes, she had eyes like Roxas. She was clothed in a white sundress and looked shyer than Roxas, who immediately decided she was to be his friend. "Rox, say 'Hello'."

"Hello," he whispered, grabbing Sora's hand in both of his.

"Hi," Namine mumbled, extending her hand timidly. "I-I can show you awound. I pwayed in here last year while Mommy taught cause I wasn't old enuff to be in Kindergarten but I is now." Roxas let Sora go and took Namine's hand, following her inside. Sora waved goodbye and ran off to where the rest of the First Graders were waiting, a silver haired boy happily chatting with him when he got there.

Namine navigated around the colorful circular tables crowded with other Kindergarteners, ones not as shy as they and mingling with their classmates. A boy in the back by himself was watching everyone else with sad blank eyes. He was a foot taller than Roxas and had spiked back hair the color of spilt blood but it made his slanted jade green eyes all the more beautiful to Roxas. They looked so hateful yet at the same time like their owner was in agony until they landed on the pair of blonds nearing him.

"Axel! Axel, this Woxas and he are in _our _cwass!" Namine told him in an excited voice that made the redhead smile. "Woxas, dis is Axel, he was here last year but they were big meanies and made him stay back!"

"Hello, I'm Axel, A-X…E-L. Gots it memorized?" Axel said and he was delighted to see the fear leave Roxas' eyes to be replaced with awe.

"You can _spell your name!_" Roxas stated as though this was the most amazing feat and suddenly Axel wanted very much to hold his hands as Namine had been before he began clapping them excitedly. He wanted to be friends with Roxas and decided that no one and that meant _no one_ was going to mess with Roxas. Or Namine and his sister but Roxas would always come first.

"Miss Clary taught me last year. I had to stay here because I accidentally set the paper on fire. See, my hands make fire," Axel said, holding out his gloved hands. Roxas examined the black fingerless and carefully tugged one off. Axel looked to make sure Miss Clary wasn't coming and made a small fireball in his palm. Roxas stared in amazement and awe, looking up at Axel with pure delight in his eyes.

"That's so cool. Can I touch?"

"No. I don't want you to get burned," Axel said as he extinguished the flame and tugged his glove back on as Miss Clary came inside to explain the rules to the children and the remaining parents, Namine and Roxas sitting on either side of Axel. As she started to discuss 'appropriate behavior' short stubby fingers slipped in between Axel's longer, skinner ones. Namine held his other hand like that so neither boy saw a problem with it. Roxas was a bit surprised when Axel tugged _him_ closer and whispered in his ear, "You wanna stay with Namine and me?"

"Uh-huh," he whispered back happily, holding Axel's hand until they had to draw a picture of their houses and families. Roxas chose the red plastic chair next to Axel's and watched his friends for a few minutes before starting on his own picture. When he was done Axel looked over, frowning a bit as he cupped his chin.

"No Dad?"

"No. I never met him. Mommy said he was nice but I never see her; usually she works," Roxas said, examining Axel's masterpiece. The redhead had drawn a blond woman with a red-haired girl their age (Roxas could see her on Namine's other side), a black-haired man and a red-haired boy whose hair wasn't as wild. "Who's that?" Roxas asked, pointing at the last crudely drawn boy.

"Reno. He's my brother. He's two years older than me. Mom says so."

"How old are you?" Roxas asked, smiling when Axel held up six fingers proudly. "Sora's that old."

"You?" The older boy asked, blinking when Roxas pulled his other hand away so that only five fingers were being shown. Suddenly fascinated with the differences in their hands Axel pressed their palms together, smiling when Roxas slid his fingers in between Axel's.

Axel? Roxas? Are you boys done?"

"Yes Miss Clary," they chorused, dropping their hands to show off their artwork. She smiled as she took them, telling them to go play Home Living **(2) **with Namine and Axe's little sister Kairi. The girls insisted on Roxas being Axel's 'wife' so they could be their daughters, making the blond boy wear a pink apron they had unearthed in the box of dress up clothes in the 'kitchen'. Roxas had to pretend to be cooking dinner when Axel came 'home' from work, leaning in for a kiss on the cheek that the blushing six-year-old gave him. Even though they didn't say a word, the girls thought it was utterly adorable and could easily see the pair being regular playmates for Home Living. And they were, which only caused Axel and Roxas to grow closer and closer so that by Halloween it was impossible to separate them.

XxXxX

On Halloween day the Kindergarten class was a jumble of witches, ghosts and multicolored M&Ms wit ha few original ones. By then Axel and Roxas walked to school with Kairi, Reno, Sora and his silver-haired best friend Riku, thus on Halloween they were a costumed parade leading the way to school. A devil tugged a shy black cat by the hand while a princess and a second grade ninja followed. Behind them a puppy and a vampire walked, chattering animatedly about trick-or-treating methods for later that night. They parted at the school to go to their respective classes, Roxas, Axel and Kairi looking for Namine, who wore a white mouse costume.

"So Nami, can your mom take us trick-or-treating?" Kairi asked, watching the other girl sketch Roxas as he snuggled against Axel, head on his chest as the older read to him. Their legs began tangling as Axel pulled Roxas more into his lap between his legs so he could see the pictures better.

"Yep," Namine said as she paused, returning to drawing when she was sure Kairi had heard her quiet reply. Kairi watched with a smile, head on Namine's shoulder in a fashion that didn't hamper her drawing.

The class party consisted of apple cider, chocolate cupcakes with orange frosting and ghost sprinkles, a variety of candy and more. Miss Clary read a Halloween story about a witch, who hadn't been able to go to a party because her evil stepsisters and stepmother wouldn't let her, but in the end a magic black cat helped her and she had a wonderful time. They played games and showed off their costumes before Miss Clary announced that it was time to leave and that they all had to be carefully but have fun trick-or-treating. The four she was taking out had to wait until night settled, playing Home Living before going onto the playground. When it was finally time she told them to pick a buddy they had to stay with, _no matter what_, in case they got lost. The girl's obediently linked arms rather than hold hands like Axel and Roxas, whose hands automatically met at the command.

They had reached their fifth street, happily holding their pillowcases out and chorusing, "Trick-or-treat, please!" when Kairi's dress tore. She balled and wouldn't move until Miss Clary had started fixing it. Axel asked if he and Roxas could trick-or-treat this last street and after some thought their teacher said she thought it was fine, as long as they stuck together. Both boys heartily agreed and started off, Roxas clinging to Axel a little more as the approached a darkened yard.

"Ax…Ax, I don't fank anyone's here…" Roxas whispered in a terrified hiss, clutching Axel's hand tightly in his own.

"Don't worry, _I'll_ protect you Roxas," Axel promised as they made their way up the foggy driveway, the small blond whimpering. He yelped when a man stumbled out of a bush, covered in blood with a scythe coated in the same sticky crimson liquid that sullied his black robe. He moaned in an agonized voice and Axel merely cocked his head as Roxas wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist, burying his face in his friend's chest and sobbing.

"Ax, Ax, I'm scarwed," Roxas whimpered and Axel embraced him, turning to the man.

"Excuse me Sir, you're scaring Roxas. Please quit," he said and the man abruptly stopped his acting and gave them their candy, apologizing for frightening the petite blond. Axel thanked him for listening and they headed back to Miss Clary, Namine and Kairi, Axel never letting go of his friend's small hand. They returned to Namine's house and piled their candy together after deciding that they would divvy it up once it had been checked out.

"While I'm making sure it's safe you guys should watch a movie. Your parents said it was okay if you wanted to stay the night so you can watch whatever you want as long as it won't give you nightmares," Miss Clary said and they followed Namine to the living room to watch the Charlie Brown special.

Later, when Miss Clary went to check on them, she found the most adorable thing she had ever seen. She quietly snuck off and got a camera, careful to not wake the four as she took a picture. It really was too cute to pass up. Namine and Kairi had fallen asleep sitting up on the couch, holding hands with Namine's head on Kairi's shoulder, the redhead girl's on the blonde's. In the chair Axel had let Roxas sit between his legs, the older boy's arms around his waist while his own were folded over Axel's. Axel's chin rested on his shoulder, Roxas' head tilted towards Axel's.

XxXxX

Little celebration was given to Thanksgiving other than a feast of food, feathered bands and hand cut out turkeys. They did have to stand on the circle carpet they sat around during story time and state what they were thankful for, which most people found either really cute or really cliché. When Roxas happily announced he was thankful for his family and life, but mostly his wonderful friends Axel and Namine stood and kissed him on the cheek at the same time. Then they took his hands and led the blushing boy away, telling him they were thankful for him too.

Axel invited Roxas over to his house for Christmas, mentioning that his family and Riku, who had spent Christmas with them since he was four, were welcomed as well. Axel's mother seemed to find the two boys who immediately curled up together in the same chair so they could watch Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer together while Reno, Sora and Riku played with Reno's new Lego set. Roxas and Axel got up when their respective mothers asked if they had given each other their gifts. They raced to Axel's room and sat cross-legged on his bed, Roxas blushing as Axel opened his gift.

"It isn't much…but it made me think of you…" Roxas murmured, a bit pleased that his pronunciation had improved from constantly repeating sentences back to Axel, who had insisted upon it.

"I love it," the redhead said, admiring the silver chain and the red and silver pinwheel that hung from it. His mother had gotten him bigger ones that were hanging on the wall, she called them chakrams and Axel loved them. "Beats mine."

"I like it," Roxas whispered as he opened it to reveal Axel's favorite sweater, a black zip-up hoodie with Jack Skellington's face on the front that was meant for an adult and looked like a dress on Roxas but he still loved it. Plus it smelled very much like the cinnamon he had come to associate with Axel, making him feel warm and content. "Thank you," Roxas said and kissed his cheek, arms wrapping around Axel's neck.

Time passed quickly and by the time summer rolled around they were practically living at each other's houses. They could be found eating Roxas' favorite ice cream, Sea Salt Ice Cream at the park or Axel would push Roxas on the swing, careful not to let him go to high. They spent every Halloween at Namine's and every Christmas at Axel's, maintaining that routine until the winter of their seventh grade year.

"Roxas?"

The blond abruptly sat up in bed, twisting to see his midnight visitor crawl through the window.

"Hey Axel, what's up?"

"…I don't think I'm normal…" he whispered and stood by Roxas' bed rather than collapse into it like he usually did.

"Why not? Is it about that girl?" Roxas asked curiously, referring to Axel's girlfriend.

"I…I don't think I like her. I think…I think I like boys better," admitted Axel in a scared voice, afraid Roxas would reject him. When he looked up he was surprised to see Roxas was gazing at him with a perfectly content expression.

"I don't mind. You're still Axel. You'll always be Axel, even if you're kissing boys rather than girls. Wanna stay the night?" Roxas asked, pulling back the sheets. With a grateful smile Axel slipped in with him like they normally did, the redhead hesitant to put his arms around Roxas. "Axel…"

"Thank you," he whispered to the slender blond boy and wrapped his arms the lithe body. He stroked the pale gold locks of his friend, smiling when Roxas carefully slid his hand under the other boy's shirt to stroke his stomach. Roxas knew Axel loved physical comfort more than any other and would always give it if his friend needed it. Axel's family had never been big on that sort of comfort and Roxas needed it after his mom started dating again. Neither ever regretted their constant exchange of gentle touches, soothing words, kisses to the cheeks, letting one lie in the other's lap and the consistent hand holding. They fell asleep wrapped up like that and when Emily used to come wake Roxas up for breakfast she wasn't at all surprised to see the tall, scrawny boy her son had befriended years ago. Axel was like Riku, an extra son and always welcome.

"Well hell, she didn't come home," Roxas realized the next morning when he got up and saw it was seven-thirty. He padded down to the empty kitchen and started cooking his and Axel favorite meal. Sora wasn't around to protest the unhealthiness of this because where Roxas sought comfort in the redhead, Sora looked to Riku for help.

"What's breakfast Roxie?" Axel asked when he crawled out of bed at eight, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck from behind.

"Usual," Roxas said, leaning into the other. "Pancakes and bacon."

"Chocolate chips and syrup?" Axel asked seriously, as though the answer determined his entire future.

"Of course. Mom stayed out with her new boyfriend. You can turn on some cartoons you know," Roxas said, balancing two plates heaped with food precariously while Axel channel surfed in the living room. They sat mindlessly watching reruns of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy; Roxas curled up against Axel to stay warm.

"Mandy is on crack."

"I'd say steroids," Roxas argued as he squirted chocolate syrup into shot glasses his mom had left in the unlocked liquor cabinet. "Think about how she gets Grim to do what she wants. And the episode with Cerberus."

"Maybe. Let's go out for coffee later," Axel said after they downed the chocolate shots. Roxas shrugged and nestled into Axel's side, arm around his lean waist. They stayed like that for several hours until the marathon was over and disentangled themselves when Roxas' mom came in.

"Roxas, hey hun. Did you have a nice night? Oh, hey Axel. Did you boys eat?"

"Yes Mom. Sora is at Riku's, Axel and me are going for coffee," Roxas said, getting up. Axel slid into his black trenchcoat and waited for Roxas to put his on, Axel's old sweater on beneath it. He had never gotten rid of it and wore nearly all the time; rarely was there a time when he _wasn't _wearing it. Their trenchcoats were decorated with many chains and buckles though, a style they had discovered they both liked quite a bit.

"Rox, you should put a scarf on," Axel said, pulling a black one out of his pocket and wrapping it around his friend's face so Roxas wouldn't get sick.

"You mother me too much," Roxas grumbled as he slipped gloves, taking Axel's hand. "You had better keep me warm, it looks freezing."

"Don't I always?" Axel teased as they stepped out into the snow, Roxas giggling as flakes fell.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked as they walked towards the relatively near Starbucks, watching a pair of kids close to their age trying to make a snowman. Some were sledding down the hill, laughing like maniacs as they went.

"Yep. Remember when we used to do that?" Axel asked, pointing to the pair of boys hurling snowballs at each other as their teammates made a fortress and ammunition. Roxas nodded, a smile on his face as he watched them.

"Let's do that later. Think the girls, Sora, and Riku feel like a battle royal of sorts?"

"You and me, Sora and Riku and the girls together? They _always_ feel like one when we call."

"Rhetorical question?" Roxas ventured as they reached the coffee house, Axel holding the door as Roxas stepped inside. Behind the counter stood their friend Zexion, who despite his young age they let work because of his family's financial state and the fact that Zexion was a quiet, diligent worker. He was used to Roxas and Axel coming to bother him and barely glanced up before he ran up three peppermint mochas.

"How do you know that's what I wanted?" Axel protested as Roxas stripped his excess clothing and found them a table near the register. "And why the extra one?"

"Because I want one and Roxas said you two wanted to try them. This way you get my discount so simply pay and I won't be forced to hurt you." 

"But-"

"Axel, if you say no to Zex and we have to find a new Starbucks, I'll kill you in your sleep," Roxas threatened. Axel grumbled as he paid their Emo friend, Zexion's periwinkle hair a little more lifeless today in Roxas' opinion as he brought them their mochas. Zexion wore the typical Starbucks attire but he had thrown on a black long-sleeved shirt that hugged his arms beneath the white short-sleeved one.

"How are you two?" Zexion asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Axel came out of the closet," Roxas said before taking a sip, making Axel go red. He wasn't the first to come out among their friends, everyone they knew had. They only straight one to their knowledge was Roxas.

"Want a party? Demyx would love the excuse to celebrate," Zexion commented, referring to his musical gifted boyfriend since the year before.

"No," Axel said stiffly, grateful to Roxas for saying it for him. He would never have been able to tell their friends about his newfound sexual preferences.

"Aw, come on. We might find you someone to date!" Roxas said but Axel shook his head, keeping said limb down to hide the intense blush burning his cheeks.

"I have someone in mind," he muttered. "But I might ask them later."

"Okay Ax. Oh hey, Zex, your break's over. We'll see you okay?" Roxas said, gently tugging Axel to his feet. Zexion smiled and nodded, having also seen Demyx come flying in for his usual hello. The slightly smaller boy with dirty blond hair he had styled in a mullet/Mohawk thing came skipping in, grinning when he saw Zexion.

"Zexy!" Was all Roxas and Axel heard as they slipped out.

"Come on, let's call everyone!" Roxas said as they headed back to the house. Outside the door Axel caught Roxas by the arm.

"Hey…thanks," he said at Roxas' porch, leaning in and giving his best friend a peck on the lips. For a few seconds he was scared that Roxas would misinterpret it as a romantic gesture and push him away when the blond looked up with a grin.

"What are friends for Ax?"

'I don't know…and I don't care. As long as you're the one who I call friend, I couldn't care less,' the redhead thought as Roxas ran inside, whooping when Riku declared a snowball war. They called the girls and promptly divided into pairs, exactly as Roxas had suggested earlier to Axel.

XxXxX

Whenever their teachers complained about their obsessive need to be in physical contact all the time, it was Axel who always gave them a look that made them shuffle off into the corner. They hung out at the park after school with Kairi and Namine, both of whom were a lot more comfortable holding each other's hand than any boy's. Roxas never minded and didn't really care when the girls left to go on a shoe hunt-because Kairi had seen a sign for a sale and knew that the only sales Roxas would go to were…any non-shoe sale. Everything else, Roxas went with and acted like a sugar-high girl over things.

"Shoe sale?"

"Of course," Roxas said as he clamored on top of the monkey bars. Axel helped him up before sitting back and relaxing once more.

"So how was your piano lesson?" Axel asked after a few minutes, smiling when Roxas stuck his tongue out.

"I like playing it but the old bat wouldn't stop bitching about my ears. 'They're pierced! You are a boy and if you pierce your body, it should be in one and only one ear! Or are you gay? Are you GAY?!'" Roxas mimicked, giggling like mad as he perfectly pitched his voice like his teacher's.

"What did perfect Mommy's boy Roxas tell his nasty teacher?"

"Could we hurry up, my boyfriend wanted to fuck after this."

"I love it when you say stupid things that piss people off with a straight face," Axel said with an evil grin. He loved the joke that they were boyfriends as well; since Roxas came out of the closet the summer before eighth grade, everyone but people who actually knew them (and even quite a few of those) had asked if they were lovers. And both would share a look before they pretended to be making out against the nearest wall. It was their thing and they loved it. Particularly Roxas, who, as Kairi had so eloquently put it, 'Was a fucking flaming gay for Axel'. Roxas hadn't noticed until she said that how damn true that statement was. They were too close of friends for him to ever admit feeling that way for Axel but that was all right; as long as Axel was happy, so was he.

"It's our thing. Besides, I didn't practice the right piece and the bitch was pissed to begin with. Were you all right hanging out here until I got here?"

"Of course. Hey, when did you start wearing eyeliner?" Axel asked, grabbing Roxas' chin and examining his large eyes.

"Uh, just something Kairi and Nami wanted me to try," Roxas said, shrugging. He hoped his breathing would stay under control as the redhead leaned in close, lips barely parted.

"You should keep wearing it, looks sexy on you," Axel said, grinning and pecking his nose.

"'Sexy,'" Roxas repeated, blushing.

"Yeah. Sexy."

"Hey Axel…do you promise we'll always be together?" Roxas asked, turning to his friend. Axel stared at him for a few seconds and Roxas bit his lip when he thought Axel didn't want to promise him, trying to fight tears.

"Come with me Rox," Axel said, kissing Roxas' forehead. Axel slipped off the monkey bars and held his arms up, ready to catch Roxas, who slid into his arms.

"Axel-"

"Trust me Rox," the redhead said, dragging the petite blond off of the park's path and into the trees. They walked for ages it seemed until they reached a twisted tree in the center of taller trees. The yellow fruit was star shaped and intrigued Roxas, who watched Axel get a piece and split it in half.

"What's this?" Asked Roxas as Axel took a bite, hesitating.

"Paopu fruit. Two people sharing one means their fates are entwined forever." 

"So…you promise?" Roxas asked, taking a huge bite when Axel nodded. He had never tasted anything so sweet, blushing when he realized Axel was much closer. He felt him whisper against his ear and shuddered, heat rising to his cheeks.

"Now we have to seal it. Look at me Roxas."

"Axel…about-about that part…" Roxas stuttered, blush growing more pronounced but his friend ignored his protest and leaned in, pressing his wet, tangy lips to Roxas' partially opened ones. A soft moan escaped the smaller blond and his eyes slipped shut as Axel took his hands, lacing their fingers.

"See? Now no one can ever separate us," the older teen murmured, smiling at Roxas. The blond returned his smile as he pressed their foreheads together, slipping down to rest his head against Axel's chest.

"Thank you Axel."

"Anything for you Roxas," the redhead promised but Roxas was already asleep. Axel chuckled and sat with his back against the tree, Roxas curled between his parted legs.

XxXxX

A year later Axel had dated two different guys and kissed Roxas once more under the mistletoe at Yuffie's Christmas party on Christmas Eve and during a game of spin the bottle. By the time Axel announced that he had another boyfriend Roxas was losing it and spending more time than usual with Namine and Kairi. Axel's broadcasting of the fact that he was no longer single had Roxas drawing crayon creations at Namine's while she painted something she'd had waiting around for ages.

"Couldn't just tell him?"

"No, he's my best friend Nami."

"Ouch," she joked.

"My best male friend. Happy?"

"Yes Rox, I am," said the blonde girl with a smile, glancing at Roxas' crappily drawn picture. It was Axel and he watching the sunset from a clock tower in black hooded cloaks eating Sea Salt Ice Cream. She knew the only reason Roxas was doing it half assed in crayon was because he was too pissed and hurt to accomplish anything in his usual colored pencils. He would redo it later in said writing utensils but for now he was just getting the basics so the idea wouldn't leave him.

"Glad someone is."

"Roxas, he loves you. It may only be in the platonic sense, but doesn't that count for something Roxas?"

"Damn lot of good that does me," the blond grumbled, sticking his tongue out.

"Pessimist." 

"Card carrying member," Roxas said with mock pride. Namine chucked a pillow at him as he began a new picture. This one depicted Axel, less haphazardly drawn in a black cloak, holding silver and red pinwheels that were partially on fire. Namine wondered if he was remembering a long forgotten memory of another lifetime that only he could see, yet Namine had at times glimpsed flashes of.

"Rox…do you dream?"

"I dream. We're always dressed like this and sometimes we're fighting together and sometimes I'll be trying to bludgeon him to death with a giant key. Occasionally we're talking, I'm walking down a street and he's trying to make me stay. I tell him 'no one would miss me' and he…he always says 'I would'. We can be sitting in a circle of these huge ass white chairs in a circle room with white walls or we can be on the clock tower or we can be sitting in a white bedroom on a bed that's also white. He asked Kai if he'd ever told her-and I quote-'you and I have something common Kairi. We both miss someone we care about.' He told me he knew that when he said that…he meant me," Roxas said, swallowing hard.

"I see Sora. I see you. I see lots of people we know…Roxas, what does all this mean?"

"I wish I knew Nami…" Roxas whispered, tears spilling out of his eyes. Namine bit her lip before abandoning her painting and wrapping her arms around the boys shoulder, rocking him back and forth. "I wish I knew."

"It'll be okay Roxas. It's okay," she murmured, squeezing the poor teen.

"No, it's not. I had a dream where we were talking about something; I don't remember what but Axel was bleeding pretty bad. He didn't have a shirt on and there was this huge gouge in his forearm just pouring blood and I was bandaging him. Then…then we started kissing and…and…"

"You had sex?" Namine supplied quietly so as not to alert the world to their conversation. Roxas nodded, hiccupping slightly as he tried to wipe away his tears. "Look, I don't know what your relationship is in those dreams…but I do know that at the very least you two were best friends. That you meant everything to Axel and that losing you broke his heart."

"Thanks Nami," Roxas whispered, hugging her back.

"Anytime Rox. After all…we both know what it's like to love someone when we shouldn't be able to…I think."

"Random thought you have no idea where it came from?"

"Yep."

"Damn weird thoughts," Roxas said jovially and Namine giggled.

XxXxX

On Halloween of their freshman year Namine and Kairi announced they were together and would be staying in rather than going out with the boys like they usually did. Roxas was already in a foul mood since Axel had told him that he had broken up with what's-his-name and was waiting until later to tell Roxas who he was know with. The blond had been on the verge of begging his girlfriends to let him stay with them when he realized how badly they wanted to be alone with each other. So that was how he wound up waiting with disgruntled Riku in their usual costumes on his couch while Sora and Axel talked in the kitchen with their mother. They finally came out, both wearing expressions of happiness and holding hands. It was then Roxas got a sinking feeling he knew he Axel's latest boyfriend was and had no idea who he hated more at that moment; Axel or Sora.

"Roxas! Roxas, Axel asked me out this morning and now we're dating! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah Sora," Roxas managed to choke out, forcing the fakest smile ever onto his lips. "That's fantastic."

"Aren't you happy for us Riku?" Sora asked when he noticed his friend's face was changing rapidly. Riku schooled his expression of joy for the pair and nodded. "Yay! I was so worried you guys wouldn't approve!"

'I don't' they thought, hiding it behind smiles. When they started trick-or-treating Sora and Axel were swinging their hands and chatting animatedly about a party they were going to later. Roxas took Riku's hand for comfort and tried to ignore the feeling of his stomach dropping.

"You really were in love with Axel, weren't you?" Riku mumbled so they pair ahead of them wouldn't hear.

"Didn't you feel the same for Sora?"

"Creeps…leaving us alone. We should date to show them how it feels," Riku grumbled, wincing when Roxas stopped abruptly.

"You-you are a genius Riku!" Roxas cried, throwing his arms around the stunned older teen.

"I am?"

"Yes! Think about it! Besides…I don't want to be alone. I'm sick of Axel leaving me alone for some new boyfriend," Roxas whispered, refusing to release Riku.

"Are you sure Rox?"

"Yes," he whispered, squeezing Riku.

"Then let's go babydoll," Riku said, offering Roxas his hand. The blond teen tangled his fingers with the taller male's assessing the differences between this and holding Axel's hand. While Riku had a firm, reassuring grasp it had none of Axel's incredible warmth nor did he have the redhead's slim, tapered fingers. He longed for the heat of Axel's hand but knew he couldn't hold that familiar hand. His older brother was holding that hand.

XxXxX

Christmas at Axel's was awkward since Sora had broken up with the redhead and was currently tangled up with Riku in the chair downstairs. Axel opted to avoid them by hanging out with Roxas upstairs, the blond sitting on the bed while Axel smoked, occasionally setting random things on fire with the flames he could summon to his palm. At the moment he had his head in Roxas' lap while the other boy stroked his hair and shared the cigarette, watching as Axel played Silent Hill.

"I was really starting to like him too. He's always liked Riku and vise versa, huh?"

"Uh-huh," Roxas said, tucking a stray strand behind Axel's ear while he killed something.

"Hey Rox…you'll never leave, right?"

"Never," Roxas said, bending over and kissing Axel's temple.

"I love you Rox," Axel mumbled, making the boy blush.

"Say wha?"

"You're my best friend. I love you."

"Oh…I…I love you too Ax," stuttered Roxas, blushing a dark red.

"For real?"

"Yeah. For real," Roxas promised, gently kissing Axel's lips. He then pulled away and returned to stroking Axel's fiery locks.

The summer after their freshman year Axel hooked up with a guy they met in the video store who hit on Axel until the redhead finally asked for his number. So when school came around again and they were sophomores, Roxas had to listen to Axel's constant monologue about him. Not that he was actually listening; he just liked the patterns of Axel's voice and enjoyed watching the way Axel's mouth moved.

So when Axel appeared in Roxas' bedroom late January the teen was amazed. Axel hadn't pried himself away from his latest boyfriend for more than a minute and to see him standing in his bedroom when he came upstairs from dinner was a surprise. The blond quietly closed his door and crossed the room to reach his friend, playing with the chain that looped across the zipper of his trenchcoat.

"Axel, what's wrong?"

"He…he…"

"Who?" Roxas asked, gently guiding the teen to his bed. He took Axel's hand and laced their fingers together, trying to keep the worry from his face.

"My boyfriend. He…he tried to…ya know? And I told him no…" Axel managed, swallowing hard.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Roxas asked, tugging Axel's trenchcoat and black long-sleeved shirt off.

"No," the redhead said as his friend explored his chest. He slowly caught the shaking fingers and guided Roxas' hand to his heart, holding his hand there. The blond blushed heavily as he leaned in, Axel's lips pressing hard against his when he paused. Roxas moaned into the kiss and tangled his fingers in Axel's crimson locks, falling back with the other on top of him. He pulled away breathless and tried to protest the sudden change but Axel moved to his neck when he refused to let Axel kiss his lips.

"Ax…Ax, what are we doing?"

"I want you to be my first Rox," Axel whispered, hands on either side of Roxas' head, legs straddling the teen's slender hips.

"Why?"

"I trust you," Axel said, diving back in. Roxas didn't protest this time and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. They kissed roughly, neither speaking as they tugged clothes away, memorizing every inch of skin before the other put a stop to their ministrations. It wasn't Axel when he was thrusting into his best friend, clutching the fingers between his. It wasn't Roxas, moaning and arching into Axel with every move calling the name of his best friend over and over in utter rapture. It went unsaid that their first times like their kisses, belonged to each other.

XxXxX

A month after they slept together Axel had found himself a new boyfriend and was hardly around Roxas due to his habit of giving whoever he happened to be dating all his attention. Sora had gotten into an argument with Riku and the pair was no longer together. The brunette had hooked up with the latest addition to their class and Riku was back to what he did before Sora and him were dating; writing dark poetry and keeping the blinds in his room shut. Roxas went over frequently and Riku occasional hung out with Roxas at his place under the conditions that Sora wasn't there and that he could lay on his ex's bed.

"So…what's with you and Axel?"

"New boyfriend," Roxas grumbled.

"I'm sorry. He told me he finally had sex," Riku said, watching the blond paint their nails black.

"Did he say whether it was any good? He never told me," Roxas explained, blowing on the silver-haired boy's nails.

"He said it was amazing…Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it…were you the one he…?"

"Yes," Roxas whispered, not even needing to here the question to answer. He ran his already dried fingers through Riku's hair, which now reached the teen's shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I thought for sure he would start dating you if you…"

"Fucked with him? Riku, I've kissed him, I told him I love him, I'm always there for him…if we aren't together by now, we'll never be. You just worry about getting back with Sora. Speaking of that did you guys ever have sex?" Roxas rambled, trying not to think about any of it.

"Yeah. Once," Riku admitted, blushing.

"Lovely," Roxas grumbled, rolling his eyes. Riku was staring at him as he said that, mouth getting dry as he watched Roxas tuck a stray strand behind his ear. He slowly reached up and caught his wrist, leaning up and pressing his lips to Roxas'. The blond's eyes fluttered closed, his arms looping around the now sitting boy's neck. They slowly lay back, Riku's hands on either side of Roxas' head. Neither of them cared that they weren't in love or that they were in Sora's room on his bed nor that he would be home soon. Roxas was sick of always being the friend and never the lover. Riku was sick of watching Sora walk away with someone else.

"Roxas, say my name," Riku breathed in his ear as he thrust into the younger boy.

"Ri-Ri-Riku!" He shrieked, throwing his head back. But that wasn't whom he saw over him, pounding into him and whispering words of tenderness. Because Axel loved him too much to breathe the false endearments that fell from Riku's lips as he took Roxas on his ex-lover's bed. Riku whispered that it would stop hurting after a few minutes, he could cry if he needed to. But that wasn't why tears spilled from his wide blue eyes as he felt Riku fill him, felt himself scream Riku's name as he came.

XxXxX

The nice thing about screwing with Riku was the utter lack of commit. Oh, the sex was real good, but the knowledge that when what they wanted was available they could simply leave was lovely. Roxas knew it wasn't him Riku saw when he gazed down at him-or up at him if had felt like riding the older teen. Then, on the last day of his junior year, Riku practically skipped up to him and told him Sora had taken him back. They had hugged and promised to talk about it on the phone but neither mentioned the loss of a fuck buddy. They didn't care.

Or at least, until Riku and Sora left for college and no one could distract Roxas from his lack of friends without significant others did he care. Everyone had someone. But he didn't. That made him a Nobody, didn't it? Because without a Somebody, you are a Nobody. You have no one to focus your emotions with and they become pointless, none existent.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Namine asked when he was sitting in between her and Kairi on the couch at her house the day before they started senior year.

"Nothing."

"Liar," Kairi protested, shaking him by his arm.

"Kai, Nami, I'm fine. Just…thinking."

"A dangerous past time," Namine told him, stroking Roxas' hair. Kairi looked a little sad that neither was paying attention to her and then suddenly she clapped.

"What's up?" Namine asked her girlfriend, who was grinning like a maniac.

"I know Roxie's problem."

"And?"

"We're going boyfriend hunting. At the mall. Now," Kairi exclaimed and Namine grabbed Roxas by one arm, helping the redhead drag him upstairs to her room. They made him sit on the bed and Namine began digging through her closet for something the boy could wear. She tossed a rainbow-striped scarf and matching tights out, motioning for Kairi to begin stripping their victim. By the time she had baggy black cargo pants that ended at the teen's knees and decorated with chains and straps galore Kairi had him down to his boxer briefs. The black T-shirt they yanked on him went over a hot pink long sleeved fishnet top he was amazed Namine had. By the time they were done applying black eyeliner and eyeshadow it was noon and Roxas knew everyone and their mother would be at the mall now.

"Guys!" He protested weakly as the girls lead him to the mall and through the double doors inside. He was blushing like mad when they passed their friends, Hayner wrapped around Seifer so tightly he can't even pull away to wave to Roxas. They walked aimlessly around before they found a seat on a bench near a fountain and began studying the nearest men.

"How about that one?"

"I have English with him, he's obnoxious," Roxas said, staring around with a bored expression on his face. He gasped and sat up straight when the last person he wanted to see entered his field of vision and abruptly stood. The girls didn't even have time to figure out what scared him before he was gone and then they saw who had been standing so close to them that Roxas hadn't wanted to see. Namine bit her lip and Kairi covered her mouth at the sight of her brother locked in a heavy make-out session with his boyfriend. They knew Roxas was still in love with Axel but they had hoped he would have given up.

Then Axel pushed the boy and started yelling about how they're over; leave him alone. Whoever it was crooned something about Axel enjoying himself and got slapped. Then the redhead started towards them, still a bit mad.

"Hey, where'd Roxas go? I could've sworn I saw him…" Axel said and Namine bit her lip again.

"He saw you kissing the bastard. And we thought you said you hated him. Plus-"

"You abandoned him!" Namine shrieked finally, eyes filling with tears. Axel looked confused so she kept going, thoroughly sick of Axel and Roxas dancing around their feelings. "He has no one to talk to now that Riku's left and all they were doing was fucking. He misses you Axel!"

Axel stared at them for a few minutes before spinning on his heel and racing in the direction Roxas had gone, slipping on the floor and catching himself just in time. He kept going until he got to the photo booth and slipped in, glad to see his blond friend look up. Roxas had always hid in the photo booth when they played Hide-and-Seek in the mall.

"Ax?"

"Why didn't you just say something Rox? I would've hung out with you…I didn't mean to abandon you…" he whispered, kneeling in front of the crying boy.

"I know," Roxas managed to choke out. Axel wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding him close and breathing in the scent that clung to Roxas. The boy hugged back, clinging to his friend so tightly he thought the circulation would've been cut off by it. Then Axel wiped the tears away and sat next to Roxas, fixing his make-up and hair. "The hell are you doing now?"

"We're taking a picture," Axel informed him, wrapping his arm around the blond's shoulders. Roxas slid his around Axel's waist, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder as he stared at the camera. Axel had already slipped the munny into the machine and they were happily waiting for the first flash. Axel picked another frame, saying he got to decide since he was the one paying so he got to decide and pulled Roxas into his lap.

"Axel!"

"What? You look cute, cock your head doll face," the redhead purred, grinning when Roxas pinched his thigh as he did what Axel asked. They took more unusual photos but by far was Roxas' favorite was the one where Axel was kissing the back of his hand, holding Roxas' wrist as the blond looked up at him, a hicky just starting to appear on his neck from a few minutes earlier when Axel had nipped him. Axel didn't say, but it was his favorite too. He had forgotten Roxas tasted like strawberries.

XxXxX

Axel had never understood why Roxas loved the Swan Princess but he did hang out with Kairi and Namine nonstop, which was the cause more than likely. He had come to that conclusion a long time ago and willingly sat next to the boy sprawled on his stomach next to Axel, alternating between cursing the villain and 'aww-ing' at the sweet bits. He looked adorable to Axel as he tossed a handful of chocolate chips into his mouth and wailed when he realized they were out at the end of the movie.

"Rox, you always finish them by the end of the movie, why are whining?"

"I wanted to watch the next two…" Roxas whimpered before sitting up abruptly. "We're going to the store to by more."

"Rox…there's a fucking blizzard outside. Do we have to go now?" Axel asked and Roxas gave him the puppy dog look; the look that since their meeting eighteen years ago Axel couldn't for the life of him say no to. With a sigh they got bundled up and ran out the door, holding hands to keep their balance, so they wouldn't lose each other in the pounding snow and because it was habit. By the time they reached the corner store a block from Roxas' an hour had passed and they had swayed so much any other idiot out there had probably thought they were drunk out of their minds.

"Never again," Axel hissed as they got a basket full of chocolate, cigarettes, candles and batteries. They'd paid the store's owner and ran home, which took another hour and a lot of accidents involving them slipping around on the ice before they were sitting in Roxas' bed smoking and eating chocolate as the second Swan Princess played.

"Ax?"

"Yeah?" The aggravated redhead grumbled a bit moodily before he got a kiss on the lips and a grin.

"Thanks," the red faced blond said, cocking his head. Axel grinned and put out his cigarette, crawling over to the other boy and gently pinning him down by his wrists.

"Wanna fuck?" He asked thoughtlessly and Roxas arched up for another kiss, eyes slipping shut as his best friend stripped him naked. They fucked like animals and Roxas spent the next two hours wide awake on the sleeping male's chest, those long lanky limbs tangled with his. There was something so wrong with this and at the same time so right; Roxas couldn't decide if he liked Axel pounding into him because he was single and horny or if he wanted them to make love like in some ultra corny shojo manga. Finally he fell asleep listening to Axel's heartbeat and decided not to care and enjoy the moment.

Which wasn't a bad, selfish decision because Axel obviously liked the constant sex too but it was a bit mindless and depressed him. They kept sleeping together whenever Axel wasn't with anyone and by the time Prom rolled around Roxas did not feel like going much. He and Axel had agreed to go together but it didn't mean the redhead didn't flirt with anyone; he flirted with everyone.

"But Roxas!" Axel begged as the blond curled up in his nest of blankets and chocolate.

"Ax, I'm not going. Why not go by yourself?"

"I can't go without you," Axel said as he sat with Roxas in nothing but his boxers; he'd spent the night and in an attempt to get Roxas to fess up as to why he wanted to skip out on their Prom, they had had really, really good sex.

"So?" Roxas said lamely as he searched for his pants but Axel was having none of that.

"Then let's have some fun Roxie."

"Get bent," Roxas snarled, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his face away. Axel saw the tears though and began to worry; why was Roxas crying?

"Rox? What's wrong? Is it something I did?"

"No…it's just something I did…something so wrong…I'm so wrong…" the blond whispered as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Roxas Minami Hart, there is nothing wrong with you, I could tell if there was and there isn't. You love chocolate more than anything else; you like cats and have an A-average in school. You were born on Halloween, your favorite holiday, your five foot two and you weigh about one fifteen. You love weird ice cream, your favorite book is Twilight by Stephanie Meyer, favorite movies are Swan Princess and Corpse Bride, you detest Bambi, you secretly love techno and shojo manga and you cry during a Walk to Remember. You're a natural blond and love Starbucks but you hate the idea of working there. You love it when I bite your neck but you don't like it when I touch the back of your thighs. Your father left you guys for some trailer park waitress and your mom is trying to find a stable step dad for you and Sora. Roxas, I know you inside and out and there is nothing at all wrong with you," Axel murmured, wrapping his arms around his smaller friend.

"I'm in love with my best friend…I'm in love with you," Roxas whispered and leaned up to claim Axel's lips before pulling away. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Roxas…I've been waiting since we were in seventh grade to hear you say that. Can I hold you?" Axel said and Roxas let out a sob before pouncing into Axel's arms, kissing him wildly. Their fingers grazed over flesh as they touched as wild and desperate as the first time, Roxas mumbling incoherent praises as Axel nibbled on his neck. They were naked after a few minutes due to their lack of clothes at the beginning and Roxas began to get nervous, tugging away from the red-haired male. "Rox?"

"Do you…love me? Like…ya know?"

"Roxas, I've never felt for anyone the way I feel for you. I love you and I want to make love to you. Want you under me writhing in pleasure while I take you because we're in love," Axel whispered and Roxas let go of the breath he'd been holding. He crawled back into Axel's arms and let the redhead lay him down. It only took Axel a few minutes to have Roxas banging his head against his pillow as he screamed and moaned in ecstasy.

In the end they did go Prom, mainly because Axel had promised to dance with Roxas and Roxas only but the blond had to wear the outfit Namine had wanted him to. Roxas had a very hard time stifling a giggle when the poor soul stuck gathering tickets gaped at the pair. Who wouldn't? Axel wore a traditional tux with a rainbow-yes, rainbow-and Roxas was wearing a slinky black spaghetti strap dress that only reached about mid-thigh on him, rainbow forearm length fingerless gloves and knee sock edged in black lace. His black combat boots made a clinking noise as they walked in, everyone turning to stare. They were late; fashionable so Marluxia, their pink haired friend, had shouted out into the silence before several people began clapping. Roxas had curtsied while Axel bowed and the looked for Namine and Kairi. The former wore a white dress and the latter a purple gown but both said Roxas outdid them.

"You look beautiful Rox," Namine said.

"Thanks, you guys look amazing. And besides, I wasn't even going to come," Roxas admitted.

"Why the hell not?"

"I didn't feel like dealing with pent up emotion," the blond said as Axel went to get them all something to drink and spike the punch.

"Does Axel know about…your feelings? I'd say crush but this has long since passed crush," Kairi said, watching her brother talk with Zexion.

"Yep. He asked me out," the teen said happily, grinning. The girls hugged as Axel returned and he eyed the threesome worriedly.

"Not planning on stealing what's mine, are you girls?" Axel said teasingly and Roxas slinked back into his arms, purring contentedly.

"I wish we could sit and watch you two…but they're announcing the Prom King and Queen," Kairi interrupted, pointing at Demyx onstage.

"Kay ladies and gentlemen, it's time to announce the royalty. Your Prom King this year is…oh my God, what are you people smoking? Why aren't you sharing whatever the hell it is? I mean, Axel? Axel? Whatever," Demyx said as Axel came up, snickering as Axel caught the crown when he threw it. He flipped the folded piece of paper with the names of royalty written on it open again and giggled when he read the title of queen went to. "Oh my God. I think I want a picture of the queen's face after their crowned. Damn Axel, I feel sorry for the poor person. But seriously, come here Roxas."

"What?!" Roxas screamed and Zexion took a picture, smirking. He then grabbed Roxas' arm and dragged the shocked teen up the steps and put him next to Axel, Demyx carefully put the crown on his head.

"Goes with the dress," Zexion observed and the clapping began. Roxas, still blushing like mad, let himself get lead out on to the dance floor by Axel and the blond wrapped his arms around the older boy.

"Oh my God, what were those people thinking?" Roxas groaned as Axel held his waist, burying his face in the other boy's chest.

"About how damn beautiful you are," Axel said as the royalty song played. Obviously the DJ, a.k.a Zexion, had known it would be them and played My Best Friend by Tim McGraw.

"Damn Zex," grumbled Roxas, tightening his hold on Axel.

"Thank you Zexy!" Axel yelled, making Roxas swear into his coat.

"I hate you, you bastard," Roxas moaned when Axel made him dip.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, song's over," Axel noted, leading Roxas away from the dance floor to the garden. The prom had been held in a fancy hotel and the rose garden had a fountain for the pleasure of the visitors. He had Roxas sit on a bench and pulled a rose out from under it, smiling up at the blond. "I was going to confess that I love you tonight but…well, I can skip that part and get to the special bit."

"'Special bit'?" Roxas repeated, blushing when Axel took a small black velvet box from under the bench. "Ax…"

"Will you marry me Roxas?" Axel asked, flipping the box open to reveal a silver band with a diamond shaped like a heart in the middle.

"Oh my God," Roxas breathed, covering his mouth.

"Well?" Axel asked timidly, looking a little worried.

"Of course Axel," he whispered, throwing his arms around Axel and kissing him hard. They kept kissing as Axel eased the silver band onto Roxas' left ring finger. The diamond matched his glittering crown he still wore and when they pulled away and Axel commented as much. "Shut up."

"Um, what are you two doing?"

They looked up to see Namine, Kairi, Marluxia, his blonde girlfriend Larxene, Zexion and Demyx standing there staring at them. Roxas and Axel blinked, shared a look and Roxas gave them a Cheshire cat grin.

"Hey, who wants to be my Maid of Honor?" Roxas asked, holding his left hand up as the girls and Demyx raised their hands up. Axel grinned and gave the blond another kiss before helping him up.

XxXxX

In downtown Hollow Bastion an apartment complex deteriorated in the less financially well off side of town, with an apartment at the top that housed two students from the local college, Radiant Gardens University. The walls of their apartment were a deep wine red that matched the beige carpet of the floor beautifully. The furniture was all black leather in the living room, arranged around a big screen TV. The bed they shared had a crimson blanket over sheets as white as the pure snow that fell from the sky on cold winter. The two students lay together in the bed, one with wild, messy flaxen locks and one with slicked back red spikes.

"Morning beautiful," the redhead whispered, cupping the blond's cheek and kissing him lightly.

"Screw you. I hate the morning."

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, you need to lighten up."

"Lighten down Axel," Roxas growled, burying his face in Axel's bare chest. The man chuckled at his lover's utter disgust in the morning and stroked the soft blond locks tickling his chin.

"Cheer up Baby," Axel whispered, mussing the blankets as he sat up and pulled Roxas closer, into his lap.

"It's…fucking four thirty. Axel the Goddamn sun isn't even out yet," Roxas protested, trying to curl up under the blankets but Axel continued holding him.

"C'mon, Roxie baby, get dressed," Axel said in a sickeningly cheerful voice that made Roxas slap his arm.

"Why?" Roxas moaned as Axel got up, falling facedown on the bed. He used to be the one to wake up early but ever since they had started their junior year of college Axel had to resort to underhanded methods to get Roxas up early due to the workload he had that kept him up well past midnight. They'd given up on sex daily and daily and barely managed a kiss or two but they didn't mind. They were together; in the apartment they brought together and woke up with each other every morning.

"Because today is a special day. Get dressed," Axel said as thought that explained all.

"You're lucky I love you," Roxas mumbled, yanking his clothes onto his body harshly. He slipped Axel's old worn sweater on over a black wifebeater and torn jeans, hoping he stays warm. Outside Axel had the car started and was waiting for Roxas to relax before he drove them to Starbucks, ordered coffee and drove to the hill overlooking town.

"Why the hell are we?"

"Sunrise," Axel simply replied as they stretched out on the car's hood, Roxas snuggling his chest. He waited until the sky is red, orange and pink bleed into gray and pale pale blue that darkened to indigo and kissed Roxas' ear, smiling. "Happy fifteenth anniversary of the day we met."

"Happy anniversary Axel," Roxas murmured back, kissing him lightly. Their hands sought each other's out and their fingers tangled as they pressed their palms as close as possible. With a sigh Axel closed his eyes, thinking to himself, 'It wasn't so long ago he was a shy Kindergartener without a friend. Now he's my best friend and my husband. Thank you Namine.'

"Hey Axel?"

"Yeah?" He mumbled as Roxas cuddled against him.

"Promise the next fifteen years end like this one," Roxas whispered.

"I promise. In fifteen years, we'll be right here…together," Axel promised, pulling out a silver chain upon which an old fashion key with a heart at the end of the handle and the teeth formed another heart dangled.

"What's that?" Asked Roxas and Axel pulled out the necklace he wore under his shirt, a heart shaped lock dangling from the chain as it caught the sunlight and sparkled.

"The key to my heart Roxy baby."

"That was so corny," Roxas muttered but let Axel put it on him.

"And yet?"

"And yet so sweet and true," Roxas whispered, leaning in and kissed his lover. Their bodies twined together, Roxas straddling Axel's waist and they explored with their fingertips whatever flesh they could find. Breathing picking up the pace Roxas reaches over and strips Axel's shirt off, lips finding a nipple to suckle. Hands cupped his bottom as his mouth worked its way down to his waistband, hands undoing the belt Axel had put on before opening the bottom and dragging the zipper of his pants down.

"Mmm, Roxie is such a dirty boy. My baby wants to have sex on a car hood?"

"Your baby wants to ride you on a car hood," Roxas purred in his ear, nipping the other's earlobe. Axel tugged Roxas' too baggy pants down to his knees, grinning when he noticed Roxas hadn't worn anything under them either, his thumb rubbing the tip of Roxas' cock.

"Well I can deal with that…if that's what you really want…" Axel said as his pants were yanked down as far as Roxas could get them before he got up and tugged the rest of their clothes off.

"Better deal with it. It hurts."

"Says who?"

"Demyx," Roxas said as though that explained everything, licking his boyfriend's dick to coat it in his saliva, occasionally swirling his tongue to get Axel to groan and buck his hips.

"I love it when you get like this," Axel said in a husky voice as Roxas lowered himself on to Axel, the blond arching his back and throwing his head back as the redhead played with his cock. He groaned when Roxas began moving on him, face flushing as his petite lover attached himself to Axel's neck. "Oh…Roxas, do that again."

"Ax…Ax…Axel," moaned Roxas as he sped up the pace. His eyes fluttered shut and Axel rubbed Roxas' hips while the other mewled and keened helplessly. He felt Roxas' blunt, ragged nails, product of Roxas chewing then filing them, drag down his shoulders and shivered. Yeah it was kinky but he always liked the feel of Roxas scratching at him; it made the redhead even more turned on. Axel smiled in a haze as Roxas buried his face in the crook of his neck, moaning into his skin as he made one last motion with his hips and left loose all over Axel. The other couldn't hold back after that, the feeling of Roxas' muscles clenching around him overwhelmed him and he came with a loud, seductive groan that made Roxas shudder.

"Wow…" Axel breathed as he lifted Roxas off him and put the smaller male in between his legs. Roxas sleepily gathered their clothes and let Axel dress them both, as he limply lay there, moving only when it was requested of him.

"That good?" Roxas said with a chuckle, face still a bit flushed.

"Isn't it always with you?" Axel said, pulling a cigarette out from the pocket of his trenchcoat that he had around them both. Tugging a glove off he lit up and took a drag, letting Roxas tickle his palm. They passed the cancer stick back and forth, watching the sunrise above he horizon.

"Hey Roxas," Axel said suddenly, sitting up.

"…yeah?"

"Bananas. They should be purple."

"…whatever you say sweetie," Roxas, used to the unusual, spontaneous outbursts, mumbled as he drifted, blushing when he was pulled into Axel's lap.

"I love you Roxas."

"Love you too Axel…for the rest of my life."

"In fifteen years I'll get back to you on that last bit," Axel said in a mockingly serious voice and received a swat on the back of the head from Roxas.

"You're hopeless."

"I know," Axel admitted and they lay there until Roxas had to go to class. Enjoying a last kiss and exchange of 'I love you's, Roxas smirked. He knew their lives would always be entangled because of the promise they had made a lifetime ago.

"Let's meet again…in the next life."

"I'll be waiting," Roxas whispered, touching the key he was wearing. Indeed he had been. It just took Namine to lead them back to each other. But then again, that is the way of the damnable process of life.

**Owari**

**And that ladies and gents, is life. Which, in the words of the band Sixx AM, is beautiful. I'm really proud of this for a variety of reasons. My brother inspired the preschool bits (from his age group) and my sister picked Roxas and Sora's mom's name. I hope you liked this and that you review. Thanks and have a fantabulous day!**


End file.
